A Day With Glee
by HappyMonster
Summary: Serie de Drabbles u One-shots. Basadas en canciones de la serie de FOX, Glee. Varias parejas. Si eres fan de Glee, no te lo puedes perder & si no... tampoco te los pierdas xD


.Nada es mío, solo la historia, materilerilero.

Don't Stop Believing - Journey

Bella&Edward

Drabble

* * *

Bella solo una chica de ciudad, viviendo en un solitario mundo, y ella ya había perdido la esperanza.

Edward solo un chico de ciudad, nació y creció en el Sur de Chicago. Y el toma siempre el tren de medianoche, hacia ningún lugar. Porque el ya había perdido la esperanza.

De una manera u otra, ellos siempre acaban en el mismo lugar. En ese sucio bar, lleno de fumadores, el olor a vino y perfume barato se hace presente, era algo que no puede faltar.

- Es increíble que siempre vengas, una chica como tu, no deber a arriesgarse en un lugar como este. - Una noche, ese chico hablo con esa chica.

- Solo busco una emoción diferente Sabes?, estando aquíí me siento diferente, estando allí me siento un numero mas de la sociedad. - Frunce el ce o, eso se hace costumbre y el se acostumbra cada día mas.

- Bienvenida a los inadaptados de la sociedad, pero que son ligeramente superiores a la mayor a, por no ser una bola de snobs. -

- No sabia que los que estamos en este sucio bar de mala muerte, -sin ofender claro- fuéramos como una especie de club. -

- No exactamente un club, mas bien... - El chico de cabellos cobrizos se quedo pensando, revolviendo su cabello - Mas bien somos los que preferimos estar aquí, que en cualquier otro lugar, como el equipo de chicos que jamas se hablan, pero seria la noche muy distinta si no están ahí. -

- Algún ejemplo? - Ella lo deseaba, deseaba que el dijera que su noche seria distinta, diferente, tal vez hasta triste...

- Si, si tengo un ejemplo... Ves a aquel chico de allá ? - Dijo señalando a un muchacho de pelo relamido, bebiendo una malteada.

- Si, lo veo - Cierta desilusión se noto en su voz.

- Pues, aunque no lo creas, el hace mis noches mas divertidas. Siempre viene, no falta, al igual que tu, y creo que nunca faltara. No encaja con el aspecto de los demás al igual que tu. Aunque el es raro y tu... no tanto - Y rió, y no había sonido mas hermoso en el mundo para ella.

- En mi escuela no piensan lo mismo. Soy un bicho raro. - Dijo bajando su cabeza, creando una barrera de cabello sedoso, ocultándole a el sus bellos marrones ojos. Y el no pudo evitar derribar la barrera con una de sus manos. Con ese tipo de roces... Sienten fuegos artificiales.

- Tal vez para ellos lo seas. Para mi no, algunos nacieron solo para cantar blues, no todos somos iguales. -

- A veces simplemente deje de creer, terminare estudiando una carrera que no me gusta, trabajando para alguien que no me agrade, y viviendo en un departamento inhabitable. - El ríe de nuevo, ella para el es tan... impredecible, nunca sabe que va a decir, sin importar cuantas noches hayan compartido.

- No estés tan segura, aferrate al sentimiento de cambiar, NUNCA dejes de creer, porque cuando dejas de creer, dejas de vivir... - La melancolía de su voz, era inevitable de escuchar.

- Que hay acerca de ti?. Antes tu dijiste que habías dejado de creer y ahora... -

- Sigo sin creer, pero creo en alguien mas...-

Ella volvió a ese club, la noche siguiente, pero esta vez el ya no estaba...

"Tal vez le paso un imprevisto"

Pero el no volvió la noche que segura de esa...

Después de varias noches, y de varias copas, el dueño del club le tendió una hoja, solo le dijo que era un recado de Edward para ella.

_"Querida Bella, NUNCA dejes de creer,_  
_cuando dejas de creer dejas de vivir,_  
_y a mi se me agota el tiempo de creer"_

Y ella lloro... Si, pero nunca dejo de creer.

**.**

**.**

**_Some were born to sing the blues_**  
**_oh, the movie never ends_**  
**_It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Antes que nada, pienso hacer drabbles u One-shots (depende lo que salga xD) basada en las canciones de la serie de televisión "Glee", si la conocen... ¡Que chido! & si no... ¿Que esperan? okey no... aunque las canciones que salen ahí, son covers xD, pues usare SOLO las que salen ahí, dando también el nombre del autor original (haya arriba). & Emmm cada capitulo nuevo, sera una historia distinta, de distinta pareja & así..._

_Este quedo raro por cierto D: , pero a la ves me gusto & sentimientos encontrados dentro de mi XD_

_& Ammm no se u_ú haha, se me ocurrió de repente :O, si se me quitan las ganas & veo que casi no gusta (si las dos cosas) lo borro y ya & así..._

_Gente que lee un fic & no deja review mata chino..._

_Nahh esa ya la habia dicho..._

_Gente que lee un fic & no deja review, aumenta un kilo D: ¿No me creen? Vayan y a la bascula & vean XD_

_No neta, dejen sus opiniones, para saber en que cambiar, o algo asi...  
_


End file.
